Costume Ball
by Hinata fox-demon
Summary: There is a costume ball in Konoha and Naruto is to meet the girl of his dreams there. But what happens when someone reads Hinata’s messages and dresses exactly the same?There are some mistakes in here because some things would not come up.


This is my second Naruto fanfic. This is a future fanfic so if you only like ones with ninjas in it then read my story "Contract" or if you don't like my stories then don't read any at all!

Description: There is a costume ball in Konoha and Naruto is to meet the girl of his dreams there. But what happens when someone reads Hinata's messages and dresses exactly the same?

Hinata-H Heiress29

Naruto-Foxboy151

**_Hinata POV_**

I was sitting on one of the benches in the park with my laptop when I heard a-_Ping!_

_Foxboy151-_Hey H

_H Heiress29-_Hey Foxboy

_Foxboy151_-What's up?

_H Heiress29_-Nothing, just thinking about the Konoha Annual Costume Ball.

_Foxboy151_-Really?

_H Heiress29-_yep! Will I see you there? It would be our first meeting.

_Foxboy151_-Your not scared to meet me anymore? Wow. Here I am a 30 year-old man that loves porno.

_H Heires29-_I know your lying over there. I know your only19. Don't try to lie to me.

_Foxboy151_-Hey I'm saying. For all I know you can be an old woman looking for a booty call.

_H Heiress29-crying_

_Foxboy151-_I was just kidding H! You know that! Forgive me baby…….please?

_H Heiress29-Damn_! I can't help but forgive you……your to sweet for your own good.

_Foxboy151_-But seriously, are you going.If you go, I will.But how will I know it's you?

_H Heiress29-_I'll have on a dress with a mask.

_Foxboy151_-Wow, that will be easy. Now all I have to do is pick you out of all the other girls that have a dress and mask on.

_H Heiress29-_I wasn't done yet!

_Foxboy151_-Oh…… sorry baby. Please continue.

_H Heiress29-_Thank you. What I wanted to say was that I wanted you to pick the color of my dress and mask and I will pick your outfit. Okay?

_Foxboy151_-I know how you like lavender, purple, and white. So you can wear a white mask with a lavender dress. I want to pick the colors you like.

_H Heiress29-_I love it.

_Foxboy151_-Thank you. So what about me?

_H Heiress29-_Do you want to wear your favorite colors or mine.

_Foxboy151_-Baby I said you colors. Only the best for you.

_H Heiress29-_kiss kissUm…. You can wear a white suit with a lavender vest and mask.

_Foxboy151_-I like it, but not the girl mask right?

_H Heiress29-_No, not the girl mask! Then you would look gay.

_Foxboy151_-I know that……You know I'm getting kind of kinky over here. What are you wearing?

_H Heiress29-_"-"you kidding right?

_Foxboy151_-No,please tell me. It will satisfy my need for you.

_H Heiress29-_So you want me to say something nasty?

_Foxboy151_-Yes. You know what I will ask you every question I can think of except your name.

_H Heiress29-_Okay

_Foxboy151_-Um……What kind of underwear do you wear?

_H Heiress29-_bloomers

_Foxboy151_-(Heart attack) BLOOMERS?!YOUR 18! HOW DO YOU WEAR BLOOMERS?!

_H Heiress29-_You know I'm kidding right?

_Foxboy151-_Um

_H Heiress29-_blushes I wear thongs.

_Foxboy151-_Perverted laugh OOOOOOOOOOOO Foxboy likes. What cup size are you?

I can't believe your asking me this. 

_Foxboy151_-Why not…. I'm just curious.

No your not your just trying to get a hard on. Are you masturbating to this? 

_Foxboy151_-If I say yes will you answer my question?

Yes and I want to know how you feel when you do masturbate, who you thinking when you do, do you ever cum, and do you wish it was me doing it instead of you. 

_Foxboy151_-I see I'm not the only one kinky here. Yes, I feel like I'm going to burst of your not around 'me', I only think of you when I do, a few times, and HELL YEAH!When did you start?After the third time you spoke 'sexy' to me. I couldn't take it anymore after that. HEY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

blushes D cup. 

_Foxboy151_-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D CUP!!?!!!?!!!!?!!?!!?!!!!

yes 

_Foxboy151_-falls on floor and is unconscious with nose bleedcock ripped through pants and boxersmasturbating in sleep

foxboy are you okay? Foxboy? 

_Foxboy151-_I'm back….what is it?

I was just worried about you. You weren't answering. 

_Foxboy151_-I'm fine….it's not everyday a guy finds out his girlfriend has huge tits….you know I always was a boob man.nosebleed

Really and what about my undies?

_Foxboy151-_You should really stop teasing me like this….it's cruel! But I still love you. How big is your butt?

I love you too but I thought you said you were a breast man. 

_Foxboy151_-I am…..but I'm still curious. So how big?

I don't know….guys say I have an apple bottom…whatever the hell that means.

_Foxboy151_-Perfect! Just the way I like it! Yes I am a boob man but apples are my favorite kind of ass.

You're a big pervert…you know that? 

_Foxboy151_-But I'm your pervert!

Your right you are mine and if I ever find you cheating on me then I will kill you then the bitch your cheating on me with. 

_Foxboy151_-Possessive much? But I like it…..aren't I supposed to be the one like that?

You can be but I want to too.- 

_Foxboy151_-Good cause then you can get rid of my fan club and my stalkers. I keep telling them I have a girlfriend but they don't believe me because they don't see you with me.

I'll be glad to get rid o-_RING RING! _Hold on a second….my dad is calling my phone. 

_Foxboy151_-Kay

I'm sorry I got to go home.

_Foxboy151_-It's alright I got to go too. Bye baby

Bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

Well I better get home before my dad gets even madder that he is now and hinata left. Little did she know that a green eyed fan girl was watching and reading the whole time. This girl knew the person hinata was talking to and she had just found a way to get Naruto to be hers. That bitches name was Sakura Haruno.

A/N- This is my second Naruto fanfic so be nice. Oh! I almost forgot, the third chapter to  
"Contract" should be coming out on Saturday…..the real third chapter…..not the A/N. "Catastrophic Wedding" won't be coming out until I go back to my moms house because that's where the file is. I do have another Naruto fanfic coming out as soon as I get this one done but I've already started writing it incase any of you is interested. Bye!

xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo


End file.
